


One Two, Here It Comes

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Foo Fighters, KoRn (Band), Pearl Jam, Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear, Kidnapping, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Four big shot music celebrities are kidnapped by four half bright girls looking to do something stupid and memorable. What could possibly go wrong.





	1. Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got reading random internet shit but I feel like I'm on to something slightly different with the way my messed up mind works.

     Four men laid in the basement of a fancy house in quite literally the middle of no where. They slowly started waking up, none of then quite sure where they were. The first one to wake was Dave, he looked around and noticed that the place he was at wasn't home. He looked beside him and noticed Eddie, Corey and Jonathan. This whole think didn't feel right to him. That's when it hit him, they had all been abducted. Slowly Corey, Jonathan and Eddie opened their eyes and sat up as well to face the same realization that Dave had already made.

 

     "Where the fuck am I?" Corey grumbled still half asleep.

 

     "Wish I could tell you man." Dave's reply was short and somewhat snappy.

 

    Jonathan and Eddie just sat there silently thinking of a way out of the basement. They didn't see much need in arguing with and snapping at each other. 

 

     Meanwhile upstairs, Blaire, Rebecca, Leyla and Marry Jane were upstairs waiting for the guys to wake up. When they heard voices and cursing from down stairs they went down knowing the guys were awake.

 

     "Hello Boys." Marry Jane's crisp voice rang out.

 

      "Are you the ones that brought us here?" Corey was seething mad and Marry Jane could see that from where she stood. Marry Jane was a five foot tall punk rock girl with a hoop ring in her lip.

 

      "Yes, now for fucks sake calm down we don't want to hurt you. My name is Marry Jane, the short blond girl is Blaire, the lanky one over there is Rebecca and miss nerdy over there is Leyla." Marry Jane had no problem telling Corey just how the cow at the cabbage.

 

     "So let me get this straight you kidnapped us but you want to hurt us?" Eddie questioned trying to make sense of the situation.

 

      "Exactly." Leyla smiled thoughtfully as she spoke.

 

      "How is that supposed to work exactly?" Jonathan wondered aloud to his kidnappers.

 

       "Simple we like you four too much." Blaire replied keeping her tone completely casual as she said this.

 

     "Oh well that's just great!" Corey sounded off angrily.

 

    Dave just sat there quietly. He didn't know how to feel about being held captive by four girls who obviously were quite capable of keeping them here. He wondered what his mom would think when he stopped calling weekly to check in with her like he usually did. In fact the other guys were beginning wonder about their parents and families as well. The four of them also had something else in common a screwed up relationship history.

 

    "If you guys want you can come upstairs and hang with us this place is locked and is miles away from any civilization on either side so escape is futile." Rebecca finally spoke and then the four girls went up the stairs.

 

   "What do we do?" Jonathan sighed.

   

     "I don't know, but this is really some shit were in guys." Corey replied in the same ton of voice ad Jon. 

 

      "Well we had better think of something." Eddie finally spoke up again.

 

     "I agree." Dave sighed.

 

       "I don't know guys I'm think of going up there maybe make the best of a bad situation." Jonathan's statement made everyone turn and look at him.

 

      "How can you possibly think that's a good idea Jonathan?" Corey asked.

 

       "Well they've made it clear that they don't want to hurt us. Why hide down here?" Jonathan retorted as he began walking up the stairs.

 

   Corey, Dave, and Eddie stared at him in disbelief as he did so. They thought he was being absolutely stupid and reckless. This was unlike Jonathan to act like that but he didn't necessarily feel threatened by the four women. He to his dismay found himself intrigued by them. He knew that could and would only lead to trouble of a different kind that he couldn't bring himself do without.


	2. Jonathan & Blaire

     Jonathan walked into the living room where Blaire sat. Blaire looked over at him and smiled beckoning for him to sit with her. He obliged her sitting next to her.

     

      "So I see you were the first one to try the whole trusting us thing." Blaire spoke looking directly at him.

 

      "Yeah, I figured I don't have a fucking thing to lose at this moment." Jonathan smiled a little when he said that.

 

       "Let me tell you Jonathan, I didn't want to do this whole kidnapping thing but whatever Marry Jane, and Rebecca want they get and Leyla and I are usually just along for the ride and she and wind up giving up morals because of them two twits but I do love those two twits." Blaire told Jonathan feeling better she at least told him.

   

      "You seem like s good girl Blaire you and Leyla both. I can also tell that Marry Jane and Rebecca don't mean any harm either." 

 

       "If I had it my way, this wouldn't be happening right you and you'd be living the life you're supposed to live." Blaire replied sighing.

 

       "Honestly I'm upset but I'm not mad. Blaire, you're a Beautiful girl." He looked at her for a moment before letting his body lead with passion. He kissed her, and she kissed him. When they pulled away, he smiled at her and she smiled at him.

 

         "I didn't think you'd be taking this situation as well as you are." Blaire looked at him.

 

          "Just trying to make the best of this situation." Jonathan smiled.

 

     Meanwhile down in the basement Corey, Eddie and Dave sat talking quietly amongst themselves.

 

      "I wonder if he's hurt." Corey stated looking around the room.

 

       "Don't you think we'd have heard him scream if he was being hurt?" Eddie replied somewhat icily.

       "Eddie's right man, if they were hurtinf him we'd know." Dave assured.

 

         "Well what do we do, I'm getting hungry and antsy." Corey's complaint cut through the deafening silence.

 

         "I don't know." Dave sighed in defeat.

 

        "I'm going up." Corey resigned to his fate, he decided to go be friendly with the girls.

 

     When he walked up there he spotted Jonathan getting really cozy with Blaire. Corey spotted Leyla coming down the stairs from the upstairs and decided to ask her about food.

 

      "Is there any food?" Corey looked at Leyla.

 

       "Of course there's food, follow me. What would you like?"

 

     Leyla cooked for him she really loved cooking. Corey couldn't figure out why they were being treated the way they were. It seemed like these girls didn't want to hurt them or inflict pain upon them. 

 

     "Can I ask you something?" Corey looked around the room and then back at Leyla.

 

     "Sure you can." She smiled brightly at him and he could feel something inside that he fought desperately to keep down.

 

      "Why did you guys kidnap us?" Corey asked her.

 

       "Honestly I didn't want to do it, but it's too late now. The four of you know what we look like and I can't risk getting caught for something I really wanted no part in." Leyla sighed.

 

    That's when he realized that as much as they were victims so was she. If she didn't know them, there's a good chance that she wouldn't be here right now.He realized Leyla had less of a choice than he did.

 

      Dave and Eddie still sat in the basement determined to keep as much distance between them and their kidnappers as possible. Unlike Corey and Jonathan they weren't so willing to set their anger aside for the sake of survival. 


	3. Let's Try This

     Two of the four still sat down in the basement wondering how the fuck the other two could be dealing with their captors.

 

     "Dave, hiding down here is getting old," Eddie mumbled quietly.

    

    "You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Dave was being unusually quiet.

 

    Meanwhile back upstairs things were going a little better. Blaire and Jonathan had started watching horror movies on the couch and Corey and Leyla were playing with a deck of cards. 

 

     "Jon?" Blaire glanced at him slightly.

     "Yeah Blaire?"

     "Let's go upstairs. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. Besides there are beds up there anyway."  Blaire's voice was quiet as she looked at Jonathan.

 

    Jon nodded and followed Blaire up the stairs, on their way up the met Marry Jane and Rebecca who were on their way down the stairs. Jon stuck close to Blaire because he didn't feel like getting lost in the mansion.

 

    Back in the basement Dave and Eddie were still arguing amongst themselves. And still, neither of them had left the basement.

     "Dave, I'm going up. Are you coming with me?" 

      "Are you crazy Ed?" Dave raised his eyebrows in utter bewilderment.

 

     "No I'm not crazy Dave, but I'm hungry and tired of being down here sitting on my hands in a basement." Eddie snapped and went to the old rickety staircase that leads to the rest of the house.

 

     Eddie took it slow and quiet as he went up the stairs he wasn't sure what he would encounter when he got to the top of the stairs. When he came into the first room Corey and Leyla were playing cards. He couldn't find Jonathan anywhere and that worried him.

      "Hey, you hungry pretty boy?" Marry Jane glanced at Eddie.

      "Yeah, I am." Eddie looked down at the ground.

      "Follow me." Marry Jane smiled lightly.

      Eddie followed closely behind Marry Jane. Marry Jane had decided to be nice Eddie in particular because she really likes him. Eddie wasn't sure why Marry Jane was deciding to be so nice to him. Marry Jane just wanted Eddie to realize that she didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted him to feel safe and comfortable.

 

      "Marry Jane is it?" 

     "Yes?' She looked at Eddie smiling slightly.

     "Why are you being so nice to me?"

     "Cause I don't hate you, Eddie. I actually quite like you."

 

     Back down in the basement, Dave sat down in the basement by himself because he was the only one that still didn't trust the girls. He didn't know why but he still didn't like the way the other three trusted them so much.


End file.
